The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that may project a mark that serves as a reference for positioning a work cloth in a case where a stitch is sewn on the work cloth.
A sewing machine is known that may project a mark that may serve as a reference for positioning a work cloth in a case where a stitch is sewn on the work cloth. The sewing machine includes a mark projection device that may project a point mark that is configured from a slit beam along a Y axis and a slit beam along an X axis, for example. The mark projection device may project the point mark to indicate a reference position for positioning a cloth (the equivalent of the work cloth) that is placed on a sewing machine table. In a case where the angle at which the mark projection device projects the point mark has changed in relation to the sewing machine table, the light output may be changed in accordance with the angle. This causes the brightness of the point mark that is projected toward the sewing machine table to become substantially the same as the brightness was before the angle changed. A sewing machine is also known that includes a projection member that may indicate a needle drop point of a sewing needle. The projection member may be attached to a needle bar supporting platform. The needle bar supporting platform may be supported by a spindle that is affixed to a machine frame such that the needle bar supporting platform can swing. The needle bar supporting platform may support a needle bar, on a lower end of which the sewing needle may be mounted, such that the needle bar can move up and down. Therefore, in conjunction with the movement of needle drop point of the sewing needle, that is, in conjunction with the swinging of the needle bar supporting platform, the sewing machine can move the indicating position that the projection member projects.